


Regrets It

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post - Before The Dawn, Strongly implied violence, slight spoilers that you have to squint for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's known of the word, has known it's meaning. But she's never experienced it like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets It

Regret.

She's known of the word, has known it's meaning. She has had her regrets, knows what it feels like from the other's thoughts and the sensation of it in their minds.

But she's never experienced it like this. Experienced raw regret for what it is so deeply or so fully for hurting someone in bitter hurt and anger that had been raging inside her, that she had thought was the enemy and killed one of her closest friends. 

She knows now that it is not the case.

And she regrets now the rash action that she took against one of her friends.

She has to speak with Nightwing, before she does something else that she knows will regret. He is their leader and this is one secret that she must speak with him about. She doesn't want to hurt him like she did with Kaldur.

Distantly she can hear Beast Boy relate some of the encounter to Nightwing as she stares ahead.

She knows that she has to speak with him or she will regret eternally it if she doesn't.


End file.
